jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Serizawa Yuu
|image = Member_10002268.jpg |caption = , 2015 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Tokyo, Japan |zodiac = |occupation = Singer, Idol, Seiyuu, Actress |genre = J-Pop, Anisong |acts =i☆Ris |twitter = |bloodtype = B |height = 163cm |mcolor = |website = Profile (i☆Ris) Profile (81 Produce) |agency = 81 Produce}} |芹澤 優}} is a member of i☆Ris. Her image color is blue. Profile *'Special Skill': Tongue twister *'Hobby': Cooking *'Favorite Anime': Full Moon wo sagashite. *'Favorite Anime Song': Oku Hanako / "Garnet" *'Dream': To be a famous seiyuu and giving concerts around the world. Discography Featured In Albums= ;Mini-Albums *2013 **April 3: **October 8: Shining!! *2014 **November 26: *2015 **March 18: **August 26: ;Studio Albums *2015 **April 8: We are i☆Ris!!! *2016 **April 20: Th!s !s i☆Ris!! **June 22: |-|Singles= *2012 **November 17: Color *2013 **May 22: **August 21: §Rainbow **November 20: *2014 **June 18: **August 20: Make it! **November 12: *2015 **February 18: Realize! **July 8: **October 28: *2016 **February 17: Goin'on **June 1: Ready Smile!! **August 3: Re:Call |-|DVDs= *2014 **March 26: i☆Ris 1st ANNIVERSARY LIVE -THANK YOU ALL- *2015 **July 25: i☆Ris / 1stLiveTour～We are i☆Ris!!!～＠ZeppTokyo *2016 **October 26: |-|Songs= *Color * * *1000% SPARKING! - with Yamakita Saki and Kubota Miyu * * *i☆Doloid *Lemonade Scandal - solo * - solo * - solo *outshine - solo * - solo * - with Katou Emiri and Komatsu Mikako; as Happy Rain * - with Katou Emiri and Komatsu Mikako *Cherry-Picking Days - with Uchida Maaya *§Rainbow * * *Happy New World☆ *Dream☆Land *Make it! * *Secret Pure Love * - with Akaneya Himika * * *Special Kiss *Pretty Prism Paradise!!! - with Akaneya Himika and Kubota Miyu * - with Akaneya Himika and Kubota Miyu *Love Friend Style *Realize! * * *Defy the fate *Love Magic - with Kubota Miyu *Believer’s HEAVEN *ayatsunagi * *Summer Vacation Love * -for Laala- **Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday -for Aroma- - with Akaneya Himika, Kubota Miyu, Makino Yui and Watanabe Yui * *NEXTAGE * * - with other i☆Ris members, Makino Yui, Watanabe Yui, Satou Azusa, Ueda Reina and Saiga Mitsuki *Goin'on *Baby... * * - solo * - with other i☆Ris members, Makino Yui, Watanabe Yui, and Saiga Mitsuki * - with Akaneya Himika and Kubota Miyu * *Over the future - with Yamakita Saki * *Vampire Lady *Fanfare *Raspberry night *Ready Smile!! *trust *Garnet *Re:Call * * *Growin' Jewel! |-|Anime Roles= ;2013 *'Female Student A' in Freezing Vibration *'Baby Pusuke' in GON *'Rabbit 2' in GON *'Pepe' in GON *'Ichinotani Tenma' in Mushibugyo *'Ichinotani Tenma' in Mushibugyo OVA *'Akizuki Maxi' in Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou *'Fukuhara An' in Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live ;2014 *'Natsu Aki' in Inou-Battle wa Nichijou-kei no Naka de *'Nyanyaī' in Wizard Barristers *'Hayase Makiko' in Kiseijuu: Sei no Kakuritsu *'Fārī' in Battle Spirits: Saikyou Ginga Ultimate Zero *'Fukuhara An' in Pretty Rhythm All Star Selection: Prism Show☆Best Ten Movie *'Fukuhara An' in Pretty Rhythm: All Star Selection *'Minami Mirei' in PriPara season 1 ;2015 *'Fukuhara Ann' in PriPara Movie: Mi~nna Atsumare! Prism☆Tours *'Minami Mirei' in PriPara Movie: Mi~nna Atsumare! Prism☆Tours *'Shiragami Youko' in Jitsu wa Watashi wa *'Fumiha' in Noragami Aragoto *'Tenkuubashi Aika' in Ore ga Ojousama Gakkou ni "Shomin Sample" Toshite Gets♥Sareta Ken *'Minami Mirei' in PriPara season 3 *'Minami Mirei' in Tobidasu PriPara: Mi~nna de Mezase! Idol☆Grand Prix ;2016 *'Minami Mirei' in PriPara Movie: Mi~nna no Akogare♪ Let's Go☆Prix Paris *'Minami Mirei' in PriPara season 3 *'Otomi Mayura' in Sousei no Onmyouji *'Mutsu' in Love Live! Sunshine!! |-|Awards= *2016 **March 12: 10th Seiyuu Wards as Best Musical Performance (with other i☆Ris members) Gallery Serizawa Yū-Color.jpg|Serizawa Yuu-Color (November 2012) Serizawa Yū-We Are!.jpg|Serizawa Yuu-We Are! (April 2013) Serizawa Yū-§Rainbow.jpg|Serizawa Yuu-§Rainbow (August 2013) Serizawa Yū cosplay Akizuki Maxi.jpg|Cosplaying as Akizuki Maxi Serizawa Yū-Gensōkyoku WONDERLAND.jpg|Serizawa Yuu-Fantasia WONDERLAND (November 2013) Serizawa Yū-Itazura Taiyou.jpg|Serizawa Yuu-Itazura Taiyou (June 2014) Serizawa Yū cosplay Minami Mirei.jpg|Cosplaying as Minami Mirei Serizawa Yū-Miracle☆Paradise.jpg|Serizawa Yuu-Miracle☆Paradise (November 2014) Member 1000226.jpg|Serizawa Yuu-Realize! (February 2015) Serizawa Yū-Dream Parade.jpg|Serizawa Yuu-Dream Parade (July 2015) Serizawa Yū-Bright Fantasy.jpg|Serizawa Yuu-Bright Fantasy (October 2015) Serizawa Yū-Goin'on.jpg|Serizawa Yuu-Goin'on (February 2016) Serizawa Yū cosplay Minami Mirei 2.jpg|Cosplaying as Minami Mirei for Kono kaijō ni iru min'na, men ke ~ena~a ~ Serizawa Yū-Th!s !s i☆Ris!!!.jpg|Serizawa Yuu-Th!s !s i☆Ris!!! (April 2016) Serizawa Yū-Ready Smile!!.jpg|Serizawa Yuu-Ready Smile!! (June 2016) Serizawa Yū-ReCall.jpg|Serizawa Yuu-Re:Call (August 2016) External Links *Official Twitter *Official Profile Category:I☆Ris Members Category:Female Category:1994 Births Category:December Births Category:Sagittarius Category:People from Tokyo Category:Blood Type B Category:Serizawa Yuu Category:Blue Member Color Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Voice Actress Category:Actress